Kiss Me Slowly
by moonlightrurouni
Summary: "Stay with me. Baby, stay with me. Tonight don't leave, me alone. Walk with me. Come and walk with me. To the edge of all, we've ever known..." Part of the 'Sing for Me' series...Rated due to my paranoia.


**SPLEE! FINALLY FINISHED! So, firstly, I'd like to welcome all of you reading this to the newest installment of the 'Sing for Me' series, this time chock full of Flink-y goodness! YAY! :P For those who don't know, 'Sing for Me' is a multi-fandom, multi-pairing stories that are based off a song. This one is the first one for the Teen Titans fandom :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope!**

* * *

**Song: Kiss Me Slowly**

**Artist: Parachute**

* * *

_~Stay with me. Baby stay with me. Tonight don't leave, me alone. Walk with me, come and walk with me. To the edge of all we've ever known.~_

* * *

Jinx sits on the roof of Titan's Tower, looking out towards the water, and up at the silent full moon hanging in the navy sky. There's a brief whooshing noise and a familiar presence walks up behind her.

"Hey. What's up Lucky?"

"More like Unlucky." Jinx snaps, her eyes flashing dangerously as she whips around, making the intruder raise his hands up in surrender. Her sharp gaze softens and she curls back Into a ball. "Sorry. I'm...not exactly having the best day." she mutters, gazing back out to the horizon.

The speedster nods, and a look of slight disappointment appears on his face before promptly vanishing. "Right. You're probably still adjusting to all the heroine thing. Yeah, I get it, sorry for intruding." He stands awkwardly behind her, "Crap, I'm babbling aren't I? Shoot!"

"Yeah, you are."

"Argh! Sorry. I'll get out of your hair now." He turns around and is about to run off, when he hears her call out to him.

"Kid Flash..."

The speedster blinks and turns around to see the Titan's newest resident sorceress still unmoving from her spot on the roof.

"Stay with me."

Kid Flash blinks and walks over to her at a normal person's pace. "What's up?" he asks, sitting down beside her. She huffs and mumbles something under her breath. He glances at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you want to go on a walk?" she asks out of the blue and Kid Flash jumps slightly in surprise.

"What?"  
Jinx snorts, and quirks an eyebrow at him. "Why someone sounds intelligent this evening."

Flash's facial expression turns from shock to mock outrage. "Excuse me, I for one, am extremely intelligent." he says with an air of superiority. Jinx stands up and walks over to the stairway leading to the interior. In a flash, (pun intended) the fastest boy alive appears by her side, graciously holding the door. "Ladies first."  
Jinx indulges him with a sweeping bow and a smirk.

"By all means, go ahead."

Rolling his eyes Kid Flash gestures for her to get inside, and she slips under his arm and gracefully hops onto the banister. There's a challenging glint in her eyes and Kid Flash returns it. There's a silent signal and Jinx leaps off the banister just as her companion takes off down the stairs. Controlling her fall, Jinx plants her feet on the banister and slides down it as if she was grinding on a skateboard. When she reaches the bottom, she easily flips off, and after a red and yellow blur of colour appears in front of her, she lands neatly in Kid Flash's arms. Instinctively, she wraps her arms around his neck and they zip across the tower to reappear in front of Jinx's room. Slightly shaking she lets herself out of his protective embrace and leans against the wall for a few seconds to catch her breath.

"Next time, we're going at normal speeds." She says, slightly breathless. She blows a strand of hair out of her face and opens the door to her room.

Kid Flash gives her a quizzical look, "Wait a sec, I thought that we were going to go on a walk."

Jinx gives him a withering look, and an exaggerated once over for good measure. "Yes, because we are going to go parading through Jump City as our superpowered selves." She says sarcastically. "Honestly, for someone so fast, you're-"

"'Pretty slow', yes, I remember." The red-head smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Good. I'll be ready in five."

The sliding door closes when a light bulb appears over Kid Flash's head. "Since when do you have an alter ego?!"

"Since always?" was the indignant answer from behind the door. "Might want to change, genius."

Kid Flash scoffs. "Right, because it'll take me," He dashes away, and reappears a second later, clothes completely changed. "a long time to get dressed."

The door slides open again and Jinx reappears, "Unfair advantage. Not everyone can move at the speed of sound." She says, planting a hand on her hip. Her eyebrows knit together as she takes in Kid Flash's look of shock.

"Jinx…you. Wow." He stammers as he looks over the outfit she had changed into. Instead of her usual pink and back attire, she's wearing ripped and faded jeans and a white belt with a cat shaped belt buckle. A deep purple tank top peeks through the dark, lace, long-sleeved shirt that covers her arms, the shapes of spiders and their webs woven into it. But the most stunning thing about the outfit change was what she had done with her hair. Instead of it being a vibrant pink, it was some strange hybrid between a pale rose colour and platinum blonde, and for the first time since he had known her, it wasn't in its trademark pigtails, but cascading down her back in small waves. The only thing that remained unchanged were her unforgettable cat eyes that shone with amusement at the speedster's reaction.

Jinx brushes past him and walks down the hall, "Why thank you. I think you look quite nice too. Even though you're still in spandex."

"It's not spandex! It's polyester!" Kid Flash protests, looking down at the red running shirt he was wearing that hugged his body, similar to the way his suit would.

"I know. And it looks good...on you." she says grudgingly, and Kid Flash runs over to stand in front of her, and his face heats up when he sees the pink tint that appears on her cheeks. A silent moment passes between the two, and Kid Flash leans closer to her, when Jinx abruptly pulls away.

"Come on." she mutters, turning to the window and flinging it open. She slides onto the ledge and looks at Kid Flash expectantly over her shoulder, the lights from the city dancing in the water behind her.

"Hold up, if we're incognito, shouldn't we go out the front door like normal civilians?" he asks, and judging by the look on the sorceress's face she hadn't thought of that, and is quite irked that she didn't. She flips backwards off the ledge and shuts the window.

"What makes you say that?" she asks tensely, whirling around and walking stiffly back towards the stairwell.

Kid Flash watches her with a semi-concerned look on his face. "Well, like you said, parading around Jump City as our hero selves isn't exactly the smartest thing." he says, recalling the reason she had given him as he jogs to catch up to her. "My only question is," he adds slowly, as they make their way down the stairs, "Why now? We've been to town on a pretty regular basis as Jinx and Kid Flash. Why now?"

Jinx tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, and looks away from him absently. "I thought that...it'd be nice for us-nice to have a couple hours of normal. I mean, come on! Do you meet a girl who can cause really bad luck and a guy who can run at the speed of sound every day?"

Kid Flash scoffs, "Jinxie, our crazy, awesomely gifted selves are normal." his gaze softens as he sees her flinch, "Jinxie, 'normal' depends on your definition of weird. And if you ask me, you are definitely far from weird." He says as they reach the bottom of the stairs, and he reaches out to her when she suddenly grabs his hand and easily flips him over. He lands with a 'thud' and he looks up at her indignantly.

"What the hell Jinx?! What was that for?"

"Don't call me 'Jinxie'," she says with a touch of annoyance in her voice. She then smirks, cocking her eyebrow at him. "Call me Gwyenneth." she says, pulling him up onto his feet as he brushes himself off. "Well, at for tonight you can. Us being 'normal civilians and all."

"Alright then, you didn't have to flip me." he complains, and Jinx rolls her eyes, unimpressed. "And by the way, if I'm gonna have to call you Gwyenneth, you have to call me Wally."

Jinx blinks as they make it out the front door of the tower, "'Wally'? That sounds like a soap opera name." she 'tsk's, punching his shoulder lightly. "Please don't tell me,"

"That my last name starts with a 'W' too? Hah...uh, about that..." The now sheepish looking speedster says as Jinx begins to giggle, before clapping a hand over her mouth. Kid Flash slowly turns around to stare at her.

"Did you just...giggle?" he asks in disbelief. Jinx still has her hands clapped over her mouth, and a grin breaks out on Wally's face. "You did! Do it again!"

Jinx's hands come off her mouth and plant themselves on her hips. "Shut up Wa-!" Jinx's sentence gets cut off when Wally grabs her around the waist and starts to tickle her. He grins up at her only to freeze when he awkwardly realizes that his victim is glaring at him, an unimpressed aura radiating off her.

"Nice try, but,"

"No?"

"no."

* * *

_~I can see you there in the city lights. Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes, I can breath you in. Two shadows stading by the bedroom door, no I could not want you more, than I did right then. As our heads leaned in...~_

* * *

Kid Flash and Jinx walk through the streets of Jump city, everyone around them totally oblivious that one of the heroes of their age and an ex-villain were walking among them.

Kid Flash grins mischievously and links his arm with Jinx's, who jumps in surprise. "What?" he protests when caught in her questioning gaze, "Wouldn't you consider this 'normal'? A guy, linking arms with an extremely attractive girl he has been awaiting to take out?"

"Awww, they're so adorable!"

"I know! Do you remember when we were that age honey?"

Jinx twitches as she overhears the elderly couple sitting on the bench gushing over her and her 'date' (as a certain, usually spandex wearing, companion insists on calling himself).

Kid Flash takes the opportunity to plant a teasing kiss on Jinx's temple, causing her to scowl at him, and for the couple to continue gushing about the 'adorableness of the next generation'. "Oh come on Jinxie, you know you like it." he says, louder than necessary.

"Oh, of COURE I do, WALLY-BO." the sorceress grounds out between her teeth. "But must you call me 'Jinxie'?"

Kid Flash wraps his hand around her waist. "Alright, Gwyn. Anything for you." he says, just as they get out of earshot and when they get out of sight, the thoroughly pissed off sorceress elbows the speedster in the gut.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"Really?! Did you have to do that?!" Jinx hisses, but Kid Flash doesn't miss the small, but pleased, smile that vanishes and reappears on her face.

"Don't lie, you liked it! You liiiiiked it!" he teases, dancing out of the way of her half-hearted punches. He catches her wrist in his hand and pulls her into a hug, despite her shout of protest. "But 'Wally-bo'? That sounds too much like Robin's stalker..." he adds with an exaggerated shudder.

Jinx sticks her tongue out in disgust as she recalls the ditsy, blonde, villainess wannabe, with the spider-headed boyfriend. "Ugh, ew. I hate that girl. She's such a spoiled brat." she grimaces, as if the name tastes bad on her tongue. Kid nods in agreement as they continue walking towards their destination.

As they walk, they end up in a familiar area of the city. "Hey, aren't we-"  
"At the old H.I.V.E hide out? Yeah..." Jinx murmers, her eyes brushing over the concealed door in a nearby alleyway. "But that's not why we're here. I was pretty strategic about my hideout's location." she adds, a happy tone forced into her voice as she grabs his hand and pulls him over to the small Japanese restaurant located across the street. "I hope you like sushi, Wallace."

"Please, with my metabolism of greatness, I'll eat anything." he scoffs, squeezing her hand as they cross the road.

"Oh really?" Jinx looks at him skeptically as they enter the little shop. Kid Flash marvels at the traditional decor, the delicately painted hanging scrolls, the vases of bamboo shoots and a sectioned off area with some booths.

"Konbawa! Mira-san, doko desu ka." Jinx calls out, walking towards one of the booths in one of the corners of the store.

Kid Flash blinks as the foreign language flows effortlessly off her tongue.

"Jinkusu-chan?" an slightly older woman appears from out from a doorway behind the counter. Her hair falls to her mid back, and a small portion of her bangs are pulled into a small ponytail to keep them out of her face. Her face lights up and she walks around the counter, "Jinkusu-chan!"

Jinx laughs as the two embrace. "Genki desu Mira-san? Futariyou no seki ga ii desu."  
"Hai, hai! Kore." she says happily, leading the pair over to one of the booths, and gesturing for them to sit at the table. "Ne, ne Jinkusu-chan, dare sore? Jinkusu-chan no koibito?" she asks with a sly look, and Jinx blushes at the comment.

"I-iie baka! Kare Kiddo Furasshu desu!"

"Eh?! Hontou ni?!" Mira's eyes widen as she looks at Wally West. Wally just blinks uncomprehendingly, completely lost since they first started to talk. Well, at least, until they said something about 'Kiddo Furashu'.

Mira must've noticed the curious and confused look on his face because she bows apologetically.  
"Gomen, I have never met she fashest boy arrivu." She says with a small accent. Winking she leaves two menus with them before sashaying off, leaving Wally staring after her in shock.

When she's out of earshot, Kid Flash turns to Jinx with an indignant look in his face. "You told them my identity, didn't you? What were you thinking Jinx! You don't just tell civilians another person's secret identity!" he hisses angrily.

Jinx simply picks up a menu and rolls her eyes, "Oh keep your panties out of a knot, Mira and Eru are good guys." she shoots him a warning look when he opens his mouth to argue again. "Relax, they know that samurai dude on the team for crying out loud!"

A look of understanding appears on Kid Flash's face. "What's his face? I remember him. Haven't talked to him much, but he was at the battle at the Brotherhood of Evil's headquarters right?"

Jinx nods, "They're special like us...and the only ones who thinks I'm 'good luck' like a certain moron I know."

Kid Flash laughs and sets down his menu. His face takes a more serious expression when he leans forward and props his chin on his hand. "But how did you get involved with H. I. V. E when You had these guys?"

"It's not that simple..."Jinx snaps, her gaze moving angrily from him to a picture outside their booth of a little girl and a woman with the same colour of hair.

Eyebrows furrowing, Kid Flash looks closer and with a jolt realizes why the little girl looks strangely familiar. "Is that-"

"Me? Yeah. And my mother. Before she left." Jinx says bitterly, her hands curling into tight fists. "Because who would want to stay with a little girl with the freaky pink eyes and bad luck." She adds, her eyes flashing, and Wally immediately takes her hand in his.

"Hey. I want to stay with you..." he murmurs, somewhat awkwardly. Jinx looks like she want to say something when the sound of clicking heels reaches their ears.

"Jinkusu-chan, Kiddo-kun, sore!" Mira chirps, ducking inside their booth, prompting the couple to jump apart.

Kid Flash's mouth drops open when he sees the large wooden boat with two long rolls of sushi lining the insides. "Whoa, hold up! We didn't even order!" he cries indignantly. Jinx however, laughs and jumps up and hugs Mira who holds the boat away from her body in order to keep the food safe.

"Hontou ni? Mira-san wa saiko!" she says, and Mira giggles along with her.

"Arigato Jinkusu-chan." Mira winks at Wally, who's eyebrows knit together. "It's Jinkusu-chan's fabourite. And I thought you'd raiku to have something with many different things." she places the boat on the table and points to the roll on the right. "That's a rainbow dragon roru, and that, well, it's Jinkusu-chan's sushi of choice." she adds with a mischievous grin. "Enjoi!"

Wally watches her walk out as he absently use his chopsticks to pop a piece of sushi into his mouth. "What was that about?"

"No idea. But Wally? Might want to watch what you're eating,"

"MMPF!"

"that's Eru's legendary dynamite roll, and it's-"

"HOOOOTTTTT!"

* * *

_~Don't run away. It is hard to love again. When the only way it's been, when the only love you've known, just walked away. If it's something that you want, darling you don't have to run, you don't have to go...~_

* * *

The last piece of sushi sits in the boat, and neither Jinx nor Kid Flash make a move to eat it.

"You go ahead, besides, you like the Red Dragon pieces, right?" Jinx offers. Kid Flash picks the piece up, bites half, then offers the other piece to her.

"I don't mind sharing. I mean," he blushes as Jinx's eyebrows rise, "like, if you aren't turned off by the fact I bit it first..."

Jinx opens her mouth, and Wally drops the piece of sushi into it, looking relieved.

"Come on. I have one more thing to show you." she says, getting up, picking up the boat while she's at it.

"Thanks Mira, Eru!" she shouts, as they pass the kitchen, and up the flight of stairs.

Kid Flash's eyes widen in amazement as they reach their destination. "Whoa." he walks to to the floor to ceiling glass windows that look out towards the city, the stars close to the skyline almost indistinguishable from the lights of the city.

"Amazing isn't it..." Jinx murmurs, walking up to stand beside him.

"J-Gywn, are you feeling okay?"

Jinx jumps at the sudden question, and scowls. "Why?" she demands defensively.

Wally scratches the back of his head nervously, "Well, going out like this, telling me about the past...it's not like you."

Jinx scoffs angrily, her cheeks turning a hot pink. "Oh well, I'm sorry that I thought you'd like to spend some time with me."

"Hey! I never said that!"

"I mean, is it entirely my fault that I thought you'd be curious about my past and want to know more about me? You're the one who started pestering me in the first place!"

"Wha-?"

"I thought you'd be able to understand! You're the high and mighty and righteous hero, aren't you?!"

"Come on Jinx! You know it isn't like that! And I'm trying to understand!"

"Argh! You piss me off so much!" Jinx yells in frustration, sending Wally into deeper confusion. "You annoy me so much, but I like being around you, you flirt shamelessly, and I HATE when guys do that, but I end up feeling jealous and I have no idea why-!"

Whatever the livid sorceress was going to say was lost to the heavens as Wally West leaned in and kisses her. Wally pulls away and they both blush as they look at each other. Kid Flash opens his mouth to say something when suddenly their communicators begin buzzing frantically.

"Titans, trouble! Mumbo's wreaking havoc again!" Robin's disembodied voice shouts through the com. "He's at the jewelry story down the street from the old H. I. V. E hideout. Jinx and Kid Flash, you're already there, take him on, we're coming!"

Jinx rolls her eyes, muttering to herself. "Relax Robin, everything's under control."

"How do you know? Are you already fighting him?"

"Nope, it's just-"

"RRRRAAAAAHH!"

"I know someone who is." Jinx doesn't even jump when the deep roar echoes through the area. Wally on the other hand dashes past and onto the balcony on the other side of the room, and he stares down at the scene unfolding below.

"You can't defeat me with that puny magic! MUMBO JUM-GAAAH!"

"Bīsuto Soru!"

"Satan Soru!"

Two pillars of light erupt from two figures standing across from the magician, and when the dust dies down, Wally's jaw hits the floor as he sees the monsters that emerge from the settling dust. One is a massive humanoid monster with red skin, a white mane flowing down its back. The other is human sized, its' own main of hair whipping around in a nonexistent wind. Bat like wings sprout from her back, and her tail whips around threateningly as she flexes her clawed hands threateningly. "Is that...are they-" Kid Flash stammers, seeing the she-demon's face as she attacks Mumbo Jumbo.

"Mira and Eru? Yeah. I told you they could handle themselves." Jinx says.

"I see..." Kid Flash returns his gaze to her, and arches his eyebrow. "Now, where were we?" With a rush of wind, he sweeps back inside the room, Jinx cradled in his arms.

"Slow down idiot! Sheesh!" she complains, but her teasing smile contradicts her harsh words.

Kid Flash grins at her, and she smiles as he cups her cheek in his hand. Jinx's hand reaches up and brushes a stray lock of red hair out of his eyes.

"By the way, why did you want me to call you 'Gwynneth' earlier?" he asks softly.

"It was my name before. Gwynneth Luck."

"Must be a sign."

"Of what?"

"Of how lucky I am to know you."

"...You're never letting that go, are you?"

"Nope!"

"Tch. I guess I'll have to shut you up then."

"Psh, as if-!"

...

"Dai suki..."

"...Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"Oh, never mind."

"Hah! Love you too Lucky..."

* * *

_~I don't know what this is gonna be, but with my eyes closed all I see, is the skyline, through the window, the moon above you and the streets below. Hold my breath as you're moving in, taste your lips and feel your skin. And when the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly~_

* * *

**:3**

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Wanna see a favourite paring of your own here? Send me your thoughts via a REVIEW!**

**-moony**

* * *

_**Other titles in 'Sing for Me' series [as of this moment]:**_

_**Don't Want an Ending [Sam Tsui]-Avatar: The Last Airbender [Zutara]  
**__**Payphone [Maroon 5]- Ouran Highschool Host Club [HikaHaru]  
Awake [Secondhand Serenade]- Fairy Tail [GaLe]  
Never Gonna Be Alone [Nickleback]- Naruto [SasuSaku]  
Cinderella [Stephen Curtis Chapman]- Inuyasha [Sesshomaru and Rin]**_

_**and more to come!**_


End file.
